mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 433: Fred Savage, Piss Warrior
"Fred Savage, Piss Warrior" was originally released November 12, 2018. Description Hey, sorry about the title on this one. We really don't have an excuse. All we can say is that it's not nonsense words -- we have a nice, long discussion about the topic described. There really was no other option. Suggested talking points: Talkin' Dino, Pizza Water, Sprayzer Tag, The Fate of Davis, Claw Malfunction, Workplace Sound Pranks Outline 0:45 - Intro. Where do we even begin with this one. Travis saw Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Justin thinks we should kill all the dinosaurs. Maybe make them flamingo-sized. All three brothers want to spin-kick a flamingo. Somehow they get on to Fred Savage shooting someone with a piss gun in the film The Boy Who Could Fly. 15:34 - My office has an annual Thanksgiving potluck. People take this very seriously. Years ago, someone brought a half storebought pie - that person was soon after fired. (I'm sure there were other contributing factors.) People still bring him and his half a pie up in regular conversation. But here's the other important fact: I don't really want to put a lot of work into this. What should I bring that will be good enough to not get fired and also require minimum effort? - Jason 19:55 - Justin tells the story of Tommy Smirl and the take n' bake pizza. 22:12 - Y - Sent in by lots of people, from Yahoo Answers user Boris, who asks: Can you be naked in a laundromat? Can you wash the clothes you have on and be naked in a laundromat while they're washing? 29:00 - MZ - Sponsored by Ring, MeUndies. Message for Sarah from Sarah. Message for Benji from Shreds. Advertisement for Story Break. 35:36 - I am pregnant. Several of my friends are pregnant as well and are due close to the same time as I am. Our kids will be around each other enough that having the same names will be annoying and confusing. Do I announce my potential baby name to stake my claim or keep my mouth shut to avoid poaching? - Should I Name It Bramblepelt No One Would Steal That 39:08 - Y - Sent in by Cool Ocelot, from Yahoo Answers user Abby, who asks: Can I trick somebody a Walmart into thinking I had a prize in the claw machine and it got dropped by the claw machine and I want to have it? 43:52 - I work in a trendy tech startup. I just got back from vacation to discover that the owner of the company has installed speakers throughout the office to play elevator music in an effort to combat our noise problem. This has only made things exponentially worse. However, we discovered that we have access to the audio input for these speakers. Brothers, what music or sounds can I play to cause enough chaos that the owner removes the speakers for good? - Disgruntled Employee in Florida 50:17 - Housekeeping 53:40 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Geeh, who asks: When is Santa's birthday? Quotes "''It was my in-laws' 40th anniversary this weekend and they went up to Louisville at the Brown Hotel. They decided to stay in the last night they were there, just enjoy each other's company, and get a nice pizza delivered to them by GrubHub. So they order this pizza from GrubHub and when it shows up they come to realize instantaneously that my father-in-law Tommy has ordered a pizza from a take and bake pizza place, so you tell them what ingredients you want and then you come there and pick it up and bake it at your house. Which I guess is a restaurant concept that I was not aware of, but at no point during this exchange of ideas did anyone say that this is not going to work. You're not going to be able to bake this pizza in your hotel room. And I asked my father-in-law because I know him very well "You didn't throw it away, did you?" And he said "No I didn't. We had brought a beer cooler with us and I put it down sort of sideways into the cooler and kind of put ice down at the bottom of it and kind of left it standing up inside the cooler buried in this ice, but then I went to check on it the next morning and it had just collapsed!"" - ''Justin Notes Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport